1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus including a plurality of recording modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a recording apparatus including a plurality of recording modules. Each of the recording modules includes a head and an individual conveyor. For example, there is known a recording apparatus including three recording modules (i.e., recording portions) arranged vertically. In this recording apparatus, stop portions at which a sheet to be discharged is temporarily stopped are defined downstream of the respective recording portions. In a case where sheets are printed on a page-by-page basis, and printing on a sheet by one of the recording portions is completed earlier than another sheet whose page number is smaller than that of the printed sheet, the printed sheet is stopped at a corresponding one of the stop portions.